Psychotic Aura
by stormgreywolf
Summary: What happens when love is taken to a whole new level. What if love is so corrupted that you'd kill someone. That's how our Lucario feels about Anthony. But what if she takes it another step forward and kidnaps him for more than just her and forces him to become their sex slave/lover. But what if true love really does exists. Rated M for sexual content, language, and gore
1. Chapter 1: Lap Dog

**I couldn't wait that long so I decided to do the story now. This story came to me in a dream and I'm** **gonna put it into words.**

_" Anthony."_

I shot up from my bed, looking for the source of the voice. After I realized it was a dream I ran a hand through my snow white, buzzcut hair. I opened my eyes to reveal their black rimmed, red iris color to a new day. The curtains were shut but I turned to my clock, it read 6:45 am. School started in an hour. I was your average seventeen year old teen. The quiet, dark one, that somehow no one knew or cared about.

I swung my legs over the edge, touching the carpeted floor. I trudge to the bathroom and took a shower. I wasn't a body builder but my boxing kept me well built. The cool water touched my skin, waking me up from any drowsiness.

I opened my closet to get dressed. I put on a simple black T-shirt that clinged against my skin, showing my toned body. I dressed in some white jeans and jacket. I put on some white colored, black laced shoes and headed for the door.

I reached for the knob and turned back at the house. It was dark and a chill filled the house, nothing out of the ordinary. I was use to being alone, my parents died when I was fourteen, and none of my relatives would take me in so I lived alone. I'm bound to turn eighteen in a few months so I would officially be open to the worlds doings.

I grabbed my bag that was by the door and left to a day of learning. It was an average day in Sacuya village. The buses were running, people were off to work pokemon walked the streets.

Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you, pokemon were very common here, especially Sinnoh pokemon.

A cool breeze traveled through and sent a chill up my spine... a bad one. I turned around to see nothing but the average everyday people, doing the average everyday thing. I slowly turned back, unsure if I should.

I walked to school and they day went on fairly quickly, though each and every class I felt the urge that someone was calling me.

The gym was no better. All during boxing practice I felt that someone was touching me. Not spiritually... but aurically, if that's even a word.

I got home and placed my bag by the door and went out to the backyard. A tree me and my parents planted ten years ago stood tall. It was fairly big when we planted it but now has grown bigger than ever, reaching fifteen feet in height. It has become one of the last few memories of my parents.

A tear streaked down my face, landing into the dirt before disappearing for good.

" You must miss them, don't you Anthony," a feminine voice came. I shot around to see a Lucario with a white bow tied to her left ear. It was cute, but I was more shocked to see her in my backyard.

" Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked, the questions shooting out like bullets. She rose a paw to stop me and smiled at me warmly, filling me inside with safety.

" I am Luna, I heard you're the talk of the town. I can see why," she said, looking me up and down.

" Thanks," I said a little nervous. That chill I felt this morning, and that aura touch appeared again. I looked around before my eyes landed on Luna." Is that you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in suspicion. She giggled before nodding her head.

" Yeah, I'm sorry if I upset you," she said, a quick change in her tone. I waved it away and smiled back at her.

" It's fine, would you like to come inside?" I asked. She quickly nodded her head, and Ied her to the door, and into the kitchen.

" Luna, would you like something to eat?" I asked over my shoulder. I could hear her giggle in pure happiness. She was like a child in a candy shop.

" I would very much," she said, giddy. I looked into the fridge, I was low on ingredients, but had the materials to make something at least.

-XOXOXOXOX-

I sat back satisfied with the meal and Luna must've enjoyed it too from the smile on her face.

" Thank you, Anthony-kun," she said. I ignored the name and waved of the complement.

" My pleasure Luna-kun. And just call me Tony," I said with a smile. She grew timid at that point.

" O...okay Tony-kun," she said with a shy smile. I felt another chill down my spine but dismissed it for now. Luna stood and turned towards the door.

" Are you going?" I asked. She sadly nodded her head and began to walk. I moved faster than ever before as I grabbed her shoulder." Will you be alright?" I asked. She forced a smile, I could see that.

" I'll be fine," she lied. I noticed scars and marks on her body for the first time. I immediately knew she lived in the wild. The smell of fresh water and grass filled my nose that I originally thought came from me or us being outside.

" You'll stay with me," I said firmly. She seemed shocked, but joy took its place and she jumped at me,careful of her chest spike, latching onto my neck.

" Thank you," she repeated more times than I could count.

After several minutes of hugs she finally let go.

" I'm gonna go take a shower, you head to my room, it's the second to the left," I said pointing upstairs.

" Okay, Tony-kun," she said. I smiled at her and rubbed her head receiving a growl of happiness in return.

After a quick shower, I made my way to my room, only in boxers and gym shorts.

" Luna, you in here?" I asked aloud. Indeed, the canine pokemon sat on the bed patiently a smile on her lips. She was looking all around my room, taking in the wonderment of my items. There wasn't much except my boxing medals and trophies, a computer on top of a desk, and a picture of me and my parents on my nightstand next to my clock.

Luna's eyes turned to me and they widened in awe. She stared at me a good three minutes before I grew nervous.

" Luna, don't look at me like that," I said, embarrassed. She smiled and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

" Sorry, it's just you look so amazing," she said a mischievous smile appearing on her lips, but only for a second. Her eyes quickly averted away and a blush appeared on her face.

" So... where do I, um... sleep?" She asked. I sat next to her on the bed.

" There's a dog house out back," I said jokingly. She looked at me hurt and a tear formed in her eye.

I lightly grabbed her cheeks with my hands and turned her head towards me. I wiped away her tears and gave her a warm smile.

" Im just joking. You'll stay up here with me," I said. Her blushed increased.

" Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded my head. A smile graced her face and I returned it.

After getting into our spots. Me on one side of the bed, Luna on the other, I turned out the lights.

" Uh... Tony-kun?" I heard Luna ask. I hummed in recognition." Would you mind if... I sleep against you?" She asked. I looked at her confused but nodded my head. I heard her squel in glee slightly and slide closer to me. She layed her head and paw against my chest before closing her eyes to sleep. I looked up at the ceiling pondering a lot.

'_ How did_ _she know my name.'_

_' How did she find where I live.'_

_' Where did she even come from.'_

_' Why choose me, and not someone else.'_

' _Why does she want to be so close with me.'_

I was so deep in thought, I didn't feel Luna stir. She looked up at me, her scarlet eyes staring up at me.

" Anthony..?" She trailed off. I looked down and my vermillion eyes stared back into her scarlets." Do you like me?" She asked. Maybe I'm jumping the gun. I smiled at her.

" Of course I do, your a good friend," I said. She looked down.

" A... _friend_," she said. I didn't understand the tone but ignored it anyways.

-XOXOX Luna's POV -XOXOX-

He thinks of me as only a friend. Just a friend. I want to be more than that. I want him, no NEED him to love me. I can't lose him, I just can't. No one sees him like I see him. He's someone I don't want to lose, and I won't. No one shall touch him, or try to love him like I do. No one understands, we belong together, and soon enough he'll see it too. I would kill to protect my Tony-kun.

**Well what did you guys think. I want feedback. I love reviews and I want to hear from y'all. Take care and wish me luck this season. I'm ready to knock some heads. Football!**


	2. Chapter 2: Another One

**All right. Time for the next chapter. Not much to say except enjoy.**

I awoke better than ever before. I could feel the bright morning sunlight warm my skin. My body was relaxed and loose.

It must have been Luna and her soft fur. She's a nice girl and probably just has a crush or something. I'm not one of those blunt headed assholes, I pick up on things easily.

I looked over to see Luna not in bed. I best assumed she was down stairs, but I didn't see her there either. A knock was at my door, it was a Saturday, so who could it be.

I opened the door to see a... mega evolution Absol. I was confused to see one, and more confused as to how she knocked on my door.

" Can I help you?" I asked in a polite tone. She giggled which made me arch a brow confused. I looked at her crimson eye, as the other was covered by her fur.

The more I looked at it, the harder it was to turn away. It was if I was hypnotized to it. I blinked a few times, and each time I did, all I saw was her. I looked at her longer, she was beautiful. Her pearl white fur, crimson red eyes, and her wings elegantly flapped slightly every few seconds.

" Are you going to invite me in?" She purred. I shook out of my trance and stepped aside.

" Please, come in," I said. She smiled and stepped inside, making sure to rub my chin with her wing, sending a chill of pleasure down my spine.

She took a seat on the couch and I followed suit, soon after. I didn't know much about this side of my emotions, but I loved it. My spine tingled, my heart beat was fast and hard, and my cheeks were warm...no hot.

Was this love? If so, it's love at first sight.

" Um..." Great way to start a conversation.

" Oh, where are my manners, I'm Rei," she said with a warm smile.

" Oh... I'm..."

" I know who you are, Tony-kun. Luna told me about you." I couldn't stay focus as my eyes kept trailing to Rei's ass. It looked so plush, and needy for a pounding. I felt her wing touch my cheek and turn my head back to hers.

" Anthony, my eyes are up here." I blushed furiously, in competition with her eyes. She giggled before a seductive smile graced her lips.

" But we could get to know each other better," she said lust filled. I couldn't believe my luck and nodded. Her smile grew before she began to kiss my lips furiously.

I felt her long tongue lick my lips and I parted them allow entrance to my mouth. I could feel her tasting every inch of my mouth, savoring the taste, every so often her tongue licked mine as a inventation to join her.

I slowly placed a hand on her neck as I accommodated her desires and fought back with my own tongue.

Caught off guard, I easily entered her mouth and tasted her. I could taste berries and honey as we started a game of dominance. Our tongues wrapped around one another's, both pushing each other back and forth between our mouths.

Eventually, air got the best of us and we broke the kiss, panting for air.

" Wow, that...was amazing," I said between pants. The dark type nodded in agreement, a wicked grin appearing on her face.

" Wanna make it more amazing?" She asked.

You know how I said I wasn't that dense, well this is where I am.

I arched a brow." What do you mean?" I asked, completely oblivious. The Absol's grin grew and she came closer to me, pressing her body against mine. She placed a paw against my chest and lowered my back against the couch.

A blush appeared on my face again.

" What's going on?" I asked confused. She placed a wing to my lips, silencing me.

" Shh, trust me, okay?" I looked into her eyes, the same feeling appearing, and I loved it. I nodded my head for her to continue. She smiled and stripped me of my shirt before she lowered herself to my lower regions.

In one swift tug, she pulled down my pants and boxers, my limp manhood open to the world. She smiled before slowly and softly licking it from its base to its tip. An audible moan escaped my lips and I bucked on instinct receiving a smile from Rei.

She took another experiment lick, this one fast and hard, the effects the same.

She then engulfed my cock in one swift motion, taking her mouth to the hilt. She swirled her tongue around it before bringing her lips back to the tip, kissing it softly.

My moans became louder as she continued the process every few bobs she would like my balls for emphasis. I gripped her head from the amount of pleasure I was receiving.

I could feel the pressure building up inside of me and I instinctively began to ram my length into her mouth.

I came hard, catching her by surprise, but she easily swallowed it, savoring the taste.

After the orgasm I released her head and she came close to me a grin on her face.

" Feel better?" She asked. I quickly nodded my head, still exhausted from the pleasuring peak." Can you return a favor?" She said with a pleading look. I couldn't say no, she did that for me, so I nodded.

She smiled and turned around so I could get a good view of her lower lips. They were soaked, and a strong, sweet sent, filled my nose. I gave it an experimental lick, it was sweet and fruity. I gave it another lick and Rei shivered from the pleasure. I kept my pace, slowly tracing up her lips to her clit, where I suckled and swirled my tongue around. Her moans became louder and her walls twitched in appreciation.

I dug my tongue into her caverns, lashing at her walls as they twitched and spasmed. More juices leaked out, falling off my chin, dripping against my now bare chest.

I continued to go deeper until I hit a spot that made Rei scream out louder than all the others. I focused on that spot and I could feel her muscles growing tighter and twitching more frequently, signaling her release.

I didn't stop until I felt her juices spray against my face and neck from her release. I drank as much as I could as the rest spilled against my body.

Rei turned around and began to lick up her own juices before kissing me in a heated, tongue filled kiss. She broke it panting.

" Let's not leave a job unfinished," she whispered. I rubbed the side of her face, moving her hair, looking into both her eyes.

" Never."

She smiled before lowering her lips to my tip. She turned to me and nodded. I bucked my hips upwards, entering her for the first time.

All that she did earlier, wasn't nearly as good as this. Her insides fit my length perfectly as her muscles massaged my cock.

" Oh, Tony..." She said, her wings spasming as I pulled out and pushed back in. I kept an average pace until she began to bounce faster. I kept pace and began to increase speed and force.

It wasn't long before I could feel her walls began to tighten, the same for me as my muscles tightened for release.

I flipped our positions so we were in doggy position and rammed her as fast and hard as I could.

I hilted as deep as I could as I shot my ropes of semen inside her, painting her walls.

At the same time her walls clenched down on my length as her juices covered my inner thighs and soaked the couch. I fell back and panted heavily, until I turned towards the door and froze.

Rei laid down on my stomach and purred into it.

" What's wrong, lover?" She asked. She turned to where I was looking to see Luna...and a Sylveon. She smiled at the two.

" Luna, Kit, you're here." The two pokemon stared blankly at us.

" Im in the shower!" I said before sprinting down the hall. I shut the door, without locking it, and jumped inside the shower, and switching on the water. I washed myself quickly, and loudly that I didn't here the door open.

The curtains flung open to reveal the Sylveon. I did my best to cover myself, but she locked the door, stepped inside, shut the curtains, and all with a seductive smile.

" Hi, I'm Kit, and I'd like to get to know you 'a little better.'

-XOXOXOXOX-

(3rd POV)

Rei and Luna sat in the living room, both looking at each other with a blank gaze.

" How was he?" Luna asked.

" Amazing, you found the right one," Rei answered.

" I know, he's so..."

" Perfect"

" Exactly." Luna said with a wicked grin.

" So when do we move him out?" Rei asked with a wicked grin of her own.

" He has no parents, so, tonight, as he sleeps."

" Good."

**Done and Done**

**Review and I'll see ya soon. Oh and PM some other pokemon if you want any.**


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapping for Love

**Hey guys, im back. Well its another one, and the longest one i think. enjoy.**

I was resting quietly in my room. It was a warm, silent night. The moon was full and the stars were shining bright.

I decided on a simple black tank-top and gym shorts. I sat down on the bed for a long required rest.

My body ached at first touch, and my tiredness caught up to me a short while later.

Oc course after Kit's...fun time...I would understand my predicament of exhaustion.

I finally laid my head down gently placing my head to the pillow, that felt softer and warmer than ever before.

I tried to keep my eyes open for a little longer but they became heavy and I decided to shut them for a few quick seconds, before I opened them to a midnight dark...forest.

The stars were moving and the shifting of leaves told me I was moving. There were no lights, except the moons faint light.

For the first time, I felt soft paws and...feathers, grabbing my arms and legs. I felt as rope rubbed against my arms and legs as I experimentally moved them.

I tried to speak but noticed a piece of cloth stuffed in my mouth. The more I tried to speak the more I gagged against it.

I struggled slightly, trying to test the ropes strength. It was strong and became tighter the more I moved.

A quick shuffle behind me told me my captors of my consciousness.

" He's awake," came a close, but faint voice. It was familiar, but I couldn't place it. It was close, like I heard it just today. I tried to figure it out until...

" Kit, put him back to sleep," came another, also very faint.

It hit me harder than any punch ever thrown.

Kit...Kit! I soon noticed the other two voices. It was Luna and Rei.

I struggled harder until a soft lullaby reached my ears. It was gentle and soothing. The more I tried to ignore it, the louder it became.

It was softly sung, reminding me of my mom, how she use to sing when I was a child. I slowed my thrashing until my eyes closed, and I slipped back into sleep.

-XOXOXOXOXOX-

I don't know how long I was out, or how far from civilization I was...not that anyone cared if I was there or not. I mean its not like I had family or friends or anything like that.

I found myself in a small clearing, the dirt marked with paws and drag marks. The trees surrounded the area, thick and burly, keeping anyone from spotting anything in here. An open area in the trees allowed a good view of the night sky and stars, also small enough so no by-passing planes can see anything out of the ordinary.

My vision was blurry for a few seconds, the night vision not helping in the slightest.

I raised myself, noticing my hands and legs weren't bonded anymore. I yanked the bondage from my mouth, coughing and spitting. I wiped my face that was caked in dirt and saliva.

I was really infuriated as I kept turning around, trying to find a way out.

" Luna! Rei! Kit!" I called. I know it was a stupid idea, but better than none.

No response.

I backed up to the edge of the clearing before turning to run. I was going to find them, or home.

They better hope I find home first.

I got a good thirty yards before a invisible force knocked me over. It hit me hard, but the object itself was soft. Almost like a pillow hitting you in a pillow fight, soft object, hard impact.

I stood again only to be knocked over once more.

I could here soft giggles. Was I being played with?

I had to think, or whatever was playing with me could seriously injure me. I thought as a quick wind flew over my head, the giggles along with it.

My eyes snapped open as a strategy soon formed. I suppressed a grin as my plan finalized.

Momentum change.

I stood up and listened carefully. The giggles came again, closer and closer. It was fast, but my reactions were faster.

I placed my hand out in the direction of the noise. The giggles were right in front of me. They stopped but it was too late.

I felt a slight touch and threw my hand to the ground, bringing whatever touched it with it. Dirt and dust flew as whatever hit the ground, hit it. Hard.

The figure appeared, its invisibility cloak dropped. My face becoming one of shock. It was a...a

...Latias.

One of the legendary eon dragons.

Her feathers were ruffled and the white ones were stained red. Her eyes were a soft golden, but had a stone cold gaze.

She rose, her eyes turning to me. I expected a killers gaze, but hers showed, hurt...and betrayal. I was confused as to why.

" Why did you do that," she said rubbing her head.

" That really hurt."

That hurt...THAT HURT?!

She's a dragon pokemon, my attacks shouldn't even faze her, but here she is close to tears.

Damn my gentlemen side.

" Hey, I'm sorry, are you okay?" I asked.

I cannot believe this shit. Here I was being attacked by her, and I'm asking her if she's okay.

" Maybe, maybe not," she said, playfully pouting. Really, she's playing with me now.

I placed a hand to her cheek, her eyes turning back to mine. They were soft, but she had the eyes of a leader. They showed determination, courage, and true power.

However, there was one more that I didn't understand.

Possessiveness...

I didn't comprehend it, but that didn't last long. A slight rustle behind me caught my attention as my three original captors appeared.

My eyes widened at the three in fear...complete fear.

They brought me out here...but why.

To kill me?

Threaten me?

Just leave me to die?

' Because we love you.'

I froze in shock. What was that. It couldn't be my thoughts, the voice was feminine, and out of my thinking range. A giggle echoed through my head. It was that same giggling from before. It's...

' It's me silly. The Latias. I'm a psychic you know, I can read your thoughts.' I turned to her.

She was one of them, she was the leader, but loving me means taking me from civilization? That's what that possessiveness in her eyes meant. She wanted me, so she went as far as to take me from civilization to keep me to themselves.

" No, it's the people in civilization, thats why we took you. We were afraid they'd hurt you Tony-kun."

I stepped back into Luna and Rei's waiting arms/wings. I struggled, but still...superior strength.

The Latias came closer, stopping an inch from my face. She mashed her lips against mine, forcing her tongue inside, controlling my mouth as she reached every inch in it.

She tasted of oran and pecha berries. She pulled back, leaving a thin line of saliva, connecting us. She licked my lips, taking the saliva, slowly swallowing it, in what she thought, seductive.

" We've been watching you for a few months now. As stalkerish as it sounds, we did it out of love for you. We love you Tony-kub, and we dont want you to leave. So, please don't be mad."

She was pleading. Actually pleading. I could see it in her eyes. There was no faking that. The possessive side still lingered, but not in comparison to her pleads.

As much as I wanted to say I wasn't, my anger was at a sky high, and I lost control.

" You expect me to forgive you, after you took me from my home, my job, my school,...my life."

I could feel the tears coming as they stung my eyes. I couldn't help myself as I spoke in such anger.

" Why did you do it? It wasn't for me, it was for you. Your selfish needs and desires. I'm not an idiot, I can smell your pheromones. You're all just sex crazed. You don't love me, you just want me to please you."

" What am I, a sex slave, your sex toy, a boy toy, I should call it."

I struggled hard after I yelled, but exhausted myself to where I fell limp.

I was panting heavily, now unable to speak. I could feel the dragon's claw touch my cheek. I tried to yank it away, but was too tired to.

" Tony-kun. I'm sorry, but we were too worried. What if someone took you away from us? Somewhere we could never reach you?"

I thought over the idea. I found it quite idiotic to think about it.

" Better than having four psycho pokemon kidnapping me." The Latias claw tightened on my cheek.

" Tony, don't you see, we're trying to protect you. What if that person hurt you?" I could feel her claws sink a little deeper. I reached my hand out and grabbed her arm, tightening my grip as I did so.

" Like you are?"

The Latias looked at her claw to see the blood on my cheek, slowly trickling down my face. She yanked it away, blood covering its tips.

" Tony, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it," she pleaded.

Was she scared of my thoughts on her? I already disliked her, what was the point?

I regained enough strength to do my next move, shocking all four female pokemon.

I grabbed both Rei's wing and Luna's paw, leaning forward to create momentum and throw both pokemon into the dragon type. I turned to the Sylveon to see her cower in fear at me. I was curious to why, but didn't want to stick around to find out.

I ran past the heap of pokemon, deeper into the forest, unsure of where I was going.

I didn't get far before a blue aura of energy surrounded me. It was strong and squeezed me tightly forcing me to grit my teeth in pain ,so not to scream.

I was turned around to face a very pissed Latias. Her eyes showed pure anger. If I was ice, I've melted by now. I cowered in fear at her fierce aura. A quick, tight squeeze caused a quick grunt a pain to exit my lips.

" I don't want to have to do this Tony, but I will if necessary." I forced my head to turn to her fighting the aura.

" Go to the Distortion world ." Another tight squeeze caused a quick scream of pain.

" Alright, you want it rough, I'll show you rough." She threw me down, hitting the ground with a thud. She quickly hovered over me, grabbing me by my neck, squeezing tight. Her claws dug into my skin, blood seeping out. I grabbed her wrist with one hand, placing the other against her chest, and tried to force her off.

Her strength won.

It became harder and harder to breath before I stopped all together.

I could feel my life slipping away as the seconds went by. My gasps stopped and my struggles slowed.

I could hear my heartbeat, slowing down.

I tried to grab something but nothing was there.

My vision slowly began to go black, my eyes slowly closing. My heart pounding slower.

Slower.

" Tia!" Came a small yell.

A figure slammed into the Latias, Tia I guess, and took her off of me, allowing me to breath.

I gasped for air, coughing as I did so from the lack of oxygen. I placed a hand around my neck as I continued to gasp for my life source. I sucked in air, my vision returning, my eyes opening.

I could see color blotches race across my eyes, but I wiped them away.

I turned to Tia and whatever slammed into it.

I was surprised. It was...

Kit.

" Tia, you nearly killed him!" She shouted. I was surprised. Did she say what I think she said.

She actually cared wether I was alive or dead.

" No Kit...or I wasn't planning to."

Yeah, feel really great on that.

I could feel my head spinning suddenly. I became dizzy, and tired.

There it is again, that lullaby.

" Tia, look at him, he..." I passed out at that.

-XOXOXOXOXOX-

I awoke again to a dreadful day. It's been a whole month since my capture.

Either no one has cared to look for me, and presumes I'm dead, or Tia's killed them.

So far I go through my daily routine.

Eat breakfast. Sex. Eat lunch. Sex. Eat dinner. Sex. Shower. Sex. Bed.

There so called love...yeah, it means lust. I don't even know how those last three go together.

Anyways, I tried to escape everyday from since it all began, and each and every time, I was caught.

Today, I took a different route, hopefully taking me up and around into civilization.

I thought I got away this time. I became faster and had more endurance from the constant attempts, but each and every-fucking-time, Tia caught me.

So here I am now, sitting at the edge of the clearing, sitting against the tree, waiting, hoping that I wouldn't be abused for a few minutes.

" Tony-kun," Tia called in a sing-song fashion. I swung my eyes over to her.

There she was, her sex open to the world as she smiled lustfully towards me.

" I have a slight problem, will you help me?" It was more of an order than request.

I immediately shook my head, but changed my tone at the sight of Tia's death glare. The same glare she gave me when she attacked me.

I got up and slowly made my way over to her. I hated it, but to be truthful, this was an easy job with her.

Better than all her,' sexy,' ideas, she calls them.

I knelt in front of her now wet snatch, and lowered my head until I was a few inches away.

I could feel the heat radiating off her and I begrudgingly licked it. It tasted sweet, but I tried not to show it, in disgust of the pokemon.

I began to trace my tongue up her slit, bringing it back down, and slipping it inside.

The dragon pokemon's moans became audible and loud. I despised them, but continued in fear of another death glare.

I sped up my licks before I felt my mouth shoved deep into her slit. I tried to pull back, but a growl made sure I didn't.

I could feel a slight pawing at my pants, and turned to see Rei undoing my pants.

My head was immediately shoved back into Tia's caverns, forcing me to continue pleasuring her.

" Tony-kun, don't miss one drop!" Tia yelled. I prepared myself as a rush of Tia's juices flooded my mouth.

I did as instructed and not one drop was missed. I swallowed the juices, gagging and panting afterwards.

Tia moved and Rei took her place. I looked back to see Luna in Rei's spot, on her back, staring at my, now hard, length.

She did a quick lick from the base to the tip, circling her canine tongue around it.

A wing pulled my face back to Rei and her wet slit.

I quickly began to move, trying to get the pokemon out my face. Repeating the same steps from Tia, Rei began moaning.

I felt Luna's tongue trace across my cock sending a shiver a pleasure through my spine. I did my best to hold in my moans, quickly noticed by Rei.

" C'mon lover, enjoy it." I looked into her eyes again, the same effect that happened back home, happened again.

I complied, and my moans of ecstasy released, against my will. I couldn't control my emotions, all there was, was love. I continued to eat Rei out, moaning into her cavern as Luna engulfed my cock and began to suck it.

A loud squishing noise reached my ears and for a few seconds, I turned to see Kit, her pussy grinding against Luna, both moaning.

I felt Luna's moans as her tongue circled my length before she pulled back and engulfed it again.

I continued to pleasure Rei until she too came in my mouth, me immediately swallowing it, and smiling at her.

She placed a wing to my cheek, returning the expression," go help them now, okay sweetie." Her eyes shined a bright pink and I nodded, once again, against my will.

I pulled away from Luna's mouth and made my way around to both pokemon's slits, both moist, and covered in their juices.

I got on my knees and slowly entered Kit's awaiting lips. A moan escaped our lips as I hilted myself inside of her.

I slowly pulled out until the tip remained.

" Now slam it inside!" Kit screamed. I couldn't control my emotions and smiled. I plunged into her hard, creating a squishing sound, pounding into her needy cunt.

I kept going until her walls clamped down on my cock and her juices coated my inner thighs.

I pulled out of the Sylveon who fell over in a blissful sleep.

I turned to Luna, who was on all fours, wiggling her ass in a seductive manner.

I uncontrollably pounced on the canine pokemon, plunging my length deep into her folds. A loud howl of pleasure came from her.

" Make me your bitch!" She screamed. I couldn't argue as I began to pound away at her. Her tongue falling out the side of her maw from the pleasure.

I couldn't control myself as I grabbed her maw and turned her back, kissing her full on the lips.

As we locked lips, her walls clenched down on me as her juices stained the ground and my cock.

She squeezed my balls, signaling my release, which I complied, emptying my load into her waiting womb, slamming inside her with each spurt.

I fell back, her on top of me, our lips still locked. I could slowly feel as I slipped out of consciousness.

" Great job on improving your attract skill, Rei," I heard Tia say.

Attract, ATTRACT!?

So that's what it was.

DAMMIT!

I closed my eyes, letting sleep take over as I broke the kiss with Luna. I looked into her half-lidded eyes, her smile warming me all over.

Think it's the attract, right?

Thing is, the attract wore off after my release.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed**. **Please review and tell me if you want ****_Altomares New Guardian_**** sequel posted. Ohh, spoilers...**


	4. Chapter 4: True Heart, True Intentions

**Its been a while for Psychotic Aura, but here we go, and time to wrap this Psychotic tale in a sane way.**

It's been five years since my capture. Today marked the day I finally escape. It took years of planning, and I always kept backing out of it, but I finally decided it was now or never.

The girls were asleep, and from our little Attract, hump fest, they were out cold. As I passed by them, I held my breath, not wanting to be heard by the slightest of noises. Rei turned over, whispering as she dreamed.

" Fuck me till I drop..." She said, her voice falling to incoherent mumbles. I reached the edge, stepping pass the barricade of burly trees. I released all my breath, finally relieved before entering a full speed run.

With my speed and endurance increased greatly I ran fast, covering a lot of ground in just a few hours.

The feeling, the wondrous feeling of being free again coursed through my body, making me pour on speed as I ran faster, and farther, not stopping, and not wanting to.

The sun began its rise, marking the big day. I was a few hours away from town, the clock ticking as I grew ever so closer. The sound of cars, and people, humans, reached my ears. I ran, I never stopped, tears filling my eyes as the joyous place I called home met my eyes.

I found my neighbor hood, the same as I left it. My home, still empty. I walked up to it, touching the door, making sure I wasn't dreaming. It was solid, i was awake.

I turned the door knob, the clicking letting me know it was left open. I pushed the door open, the slow creaking increasing the warmth I felt inside once more.

I took a step inside, the clatter of unpaid bills below my feet. I smiled at them, not giving a care of the bills, I was just excited and relieved I was home.

-XOXOX-Girls POV-XOXOX-

" He's gone," Luna said shocked. Rei dug her nails into the ground, baring her canines in anger.

" Dammit, I knew we should've watched him," she said. Kit's eyes were filled with tears on the verge of actually crying.

" Tony-kuns...gone?" She said, crying eminent in her tone.

" No!" Tia said." He's not gone, we split up, find him, he couldn't have gotten far. Check the city first, I'll go north, Kit south, Luna west, Rei east. Telepath when you find him, understood?" The girls nodded, disappearing into the forest brush.

-XOXOXOX-

A couple days passed, and they were the best in years. I paid all my bills, and I went back to college. No better time than the present. I majored in breeding, despite being forced to breed for five years. I shuddered at the thought of all of them.

I sat in class, the teacher going on about Swana mating patterns. I was actually bored about something, turning my head to look out the window.

The college campus was filled with trees and flowers, four giant buildings bigger than any skyscraper. Vines stretching around the great buildings, grass greener than I've ever seen, the flowers forming a pokeball, yellow tulips forming a lightning bolt behind it.

I scanned my eyes across the window, stopping on one of the great oaks. My eyes widened, the tension of my body returning. Leaning against the tree was a Lucario, her eyes focused only on me.

" No, no, no!" I said, my whispers becoming a full out yell.

" Correct, . The breeding patterns are totally reversed the..." I zoned him out again, turning back to the window, the Lucario gone.

I blinked once, twice, a third time before turning back to the teacher.

' It wasn't her, it wasn't her," I thought over and over again. The class went on and ended in the next hour, the class filing out.

I walked the hallways, moving to my next class as quick as I can. I looked behind me for one second, immediately being bumped into by someone. I turned to see a girl, she was beautiful in every which way. She had gorgeous red hair, with amazing hazel eyes, her skin flawless. She wore a small top that held her C-cup breast, and short training shorts that hugged her hips. Her curves were sexy, and her eyes kind.

" Im so sorry," I said, helping her up. She smiled softly, taking the hand without hesitation.

" It's my fault, I wasn't paying attention." I froze. That voice, it was familiar, too familiar." You're pretty cute," she said, breaking my train of thought. I blushed, completely taken off guard by the comment.

" Oh, thanks," I said, scratching the back of my head. She came closer, placing a hand on my chest.

" Don't mention it. You really are, you must have a girlfriend, right?" She said, bringing her head closer to mine. I shook no, still mesmerized by her eyes, the sound of her voice's familiarity nothing but a whisper.

" No pokemon that love you, or anything like that?" I arched a brow. What was she getting at. Then, it clicked, her voice, her eyes, her hair, everything. It all came together.

" Tia?!" I said, backing away in complete shock. Her soft smile became one of wickedness.

" Awww, it's good you remember," she said walking closer. I backed up, fear filling me again, finally cutting me off at a wall.

" I...I thought I lost you," I said, my breathing heavy, my body shaking.

" You can't lose love, it always follows." She leaned against me, grabbing my crotch forcefully." Your heart will always bring you back to me. I can't bring you home now, but I will Tony-kun, in due time."

I shoved her off of me, running out the building, jumping in my car, before speeding home. I closed the doors, shutting them, hoping that I wasn't followed.

" Surprise!" Came a flurry of voices. My lights shot on, revealing a bunch of people. My aunt and uncle, and a lot of friends from my high school.

" What...is all this?" I asked looking around. Balloons were strung everywhere, streamers strung the hallway and rooms, and a cake sat in my aunts hands. She smiled sadly, answering in her cheery voice.

" Your Birthday. We felt bad when you went missing all those years ago, and decided to make it up to you, best we could." I looked around, my old friends, those who cared for me before the whole isolation. Then my aunt and uncle, the two who did there best to see me, and even though they couldn't take care of me, treated me like a son. I teared up, my face feeling warm with tears as I ran, grabbing both of them into a hug.

" Thank you, thank you," I said, my head buried into their chests, the tears finally falling in over five years.

-XOXOXOX-

The party finally ended, my aunt and uncle the last to leave. We stood at the door, both of them still checking on me.

" Are you sure? We could stay the night," my aunt said. I waved it off, chuckling at her kindness.

" I'll be fine, I'm twenty two now," I said for the fifteenth time tonight.

" Well, okay. Just call if you need us," she said in a last attempt.

" Don't worry, I will," I said, closing the door. I went upstairs into my room, opening the door.

" You should have told them to stay," Luna said. My eyes widened, the Lucario leaning against the window. I remembered that she knew where I lived. Dammit.

" I don't want you here, you bitch!" I yelled, finally snapping.

" Oh c'mon, you know you love me, you're actually happy aren't you?" I opened my mouth, closing it as nothing would come out.

Luna was the least of hate list, but I wouldn't say I loved her either. But, that moment at the clearing. I sighed in defeat.

" I don't love you, but I also don't hate you either. You...actually grew on me, despite the, you know, rape." Luna smiled, laughing at that.

" So, why do you 'like' me, hmmm?" She pushed off the window, walking closer. I couldn't really answer, my mind boggling the question itself.

" You were my first actual friend in years," I said listening to my heart. Luna perked at that, but my brain then counter argued.

" Yet you also betrayed me to the others." Her ears dropped as she slouched in a flinch, actually sad by the comment.

" Im...sorry. The plan originally was for me to capture you, but...the more I got to know you, the more I regretted myself. You were so kind, and so cute, I didn't want you to get hurt. Then, Rei made her move and...I could only go along with it."

I scanned her eyes, searching for the least bit of her lying. She was telling the truth, the tears forming in her eyes locking in the assumption. I closed the last bit of distance, hugging her tightly against me. Her chest spike poked my chest, but I didn't care at the moment.

" I saw how your friends and family missed you so much, and how much you missed them. I'm sorry I took you from them, I just need you in my life." I arched an eyebrow at that.

" What do you mean 'need?'" She turned away, red tint easily seen in her fur.

" Your aura." I knitted my eyebrows." Your aura was pure white...it was kind, warm, and gentle that...I couldn't help but be attracted to it. An aura like that is like a drug, it gets addictive and...the closer I got to you-"

" The more you wanted it." I summed up. She nodded, the blush still clear on her face.

" Are you mad?" She asked, trying to hide in my arms. I laughed, actually laughed with her.

" No, I wouldn't be mad at that, in fact, I'm flattered." Luna looked up, hopeful, as I smiled at her.

" Really, you would love someone like me?" I held her chin with my forefinger and thumb. I leaned in a mere inch away from her.

My heart actually grew to like her. Ever since that Attract fest, a month after my kidnapping, I never felt the same towards Luna. The Attract wore off after my release, yet...Luna, she was so caring, loving. I mean she still raped me, but she always made sure I was cared for, and looked after. Though, she did have her peeves in some places that annoyed me.

" I wouldn't say love, yet, but there's a first for everything, right?" Her face lit up, a smile getting wider on her face. Her scarlet eyes sparkled with happiness.

Her shyness returned as the look of a serious thought crossed her mind. She looked down again, narrowing her eyes as if to focus on it.

" Tony-kun..." She said, very timidly. I could barely hear her, she was so quiet.

" What is it?" I asked, pulling her tighter, the spike poking again.

" Was it you that...kissed me, or was it the Attract." I wanted to say it was me, but...

" I don't know either." Her blush became heavier. She began stuttering over her words.

" O-oh, w-well d...do you um, well y-you don't have t-to, but-." I pressed my lips against hers, ceasing her babbling. She at first was shocked, but soon melted into the kiss. Her lips were soft, her fur tickling my lips. I pulled her closer, the spike finally penetrating my skin, drawing a little blood, but I didn't care.

I kissed her more passionately, our kiss becoming more heated by the second. I soon led Luna to the bed, laying her down as I laid atop her, both of us panting heatedly.

" Luna, that kiss..." She placed her paw against my mouth.

" I know," was all she said. I smiled before I began to kiss against her neck, every once in a while nibbling.

" Luna, I'm sorry, for all that the others have caused you, both them and me." Luna's eyes suddenly widened as I said that, placing her paw against me, stopping me all together.

" The girls, the girls. Their coming, now!" Luna warned. My eyes went wide, I was an idiot to forget. Where one went, all went.

" How long until their here?" I asked. The doorbell rung, my fear rising again. I shot from the bed, slowly making my way to the window.

Tia, in her human form, Rei, and Kit, all sat outside, watching, waiting for me or Luna. I turned around, Luna sat up on the bed, regret in her eyes.

" Im sorry," she said. I walked up to her, grabbing her paw.

" I'll say it again. It's not your fault. Now lets get out of here, okay?" She smiled, nodding.

**WELP, GONNA CALL IT**

**SIKE!**

I led Luna downstairs, and into the closet near the kitchen. It was small, covered with coats and scarfs.

" What are we doing in here, we need to find a way out," Luna said, slightly annoyed. I turned back smiling, pushing the coats apart revealing a back door.

" I already did," I said. Luna looked at it in shock.

" How, when did you-" I grabbed her paw and pulled her into the hidden garage.

" I'll explain in the car." I flipped the switch revealing a sports car, fit for a getaway. I opened the door, Luna immediately jumping in, me hopping in the other side. I started the engine and pulled out a second after the garage was open.

The exit led into the a small forest, the size of a park, leading straight to the airport.

" Anthony, what was that. We never noticed that garage before." I looked at her out the corner of my eye, turning back to the road, sadness filling me again.

" The reason it there is because of my past, the reason I was isolated.

" I was sixteen, doing school, and a sport. I was always interested in boxing, and did it whenever I could. I always strived for the top and others noticed it as well.

" One day, I had a big match and a lot of people bet big money on me and my opponent. The night before the match, a man, complete stranger, tried to kill me. He broke into my house and shot several rounds. Luckily I got out, but I wish I was more prepared because I forfeited the match, too worried." I clutched the wheel tighter, tears trying to force their way our. Luna placed a paw on my shoulder.

" Im sorry I made you bring up the past," she said regretful. I shook my head.

" No, it's alright. Better to get it out now, then let it hurt in the future." I turned to Luna, her eyes wide, her mouth agape. Fear was in her eyes, but about what.

I turned to see Tia, in her pokemon form, flying right beside us, her psychotic smile plastered on her face. The car jolted before shifting right, a small rock in its path.

I saw it before it happened, quickly grabbing Luna before the car flipped over the rock. I clutched Luna against my chest, curling over her as the car flipped ten times before sliding against the hood, hitting a tree.

The door was ripped open by psychic, and all three of my former masters stood above me, grinning wickedly.

" You're coming home."

**Now, lets wrap it up. Review and I'll see you soon.**

**-****_stormgreywolf_**


End file.
